Crystalis
Created by: Wyvernlord_Firion Country Name: Crystalis Country Monarch: Luxali Dragalis Country Location: On the southwest coast Country History: Crystalis was formed by Luthor the I, and he did so by calling all of the moth laguz(Note: for descrpition on Moth Laguz, see my lastest post on RP classes and laguz) to make a single nation. They populace had a hard time struggling by, until a few lucky miners had discovered a giant crystal vein. Trade increased. the demand for the legendary crystal was almost unquenchable by the moth laguz, who could not mine as fast trade agreements were made. Eventually, King Luthor the II closed off all borders, saying"my people cannot be slaves in their own country just because we benefit off of it." The rest of the continent was at an outrage. Many armies tried to breach the region, but all of them were deterred by the Crystalis army. Soon, the country became a safe haven for moth laguz everywhere, because they were shunned by the rest because of the infamous Crystal Block. However, the last king, King Luthor the III, died suddenly by sickness, and nowadays, it is ruled by Luxali Dragalis, a direct desendant of the miners who found the crystal. She believes it that Crystalis should re-open the gates, and open trade once more. many of the populace don't agree with her. A secret agency tried to take her son, Neeva, to make her abdicate her throne, but he got away, and this resitance was crushed by the army, And Luxali is hanging on a knifes edge of grief and hatred for her sons disapperance.. Dominant Race: Moth Laguz. Everyone else takes up about 3% Dominant Fire Emblem Classes: Moth laguz(swords and bows) Dominant Weapon Use: Bows Holy Weapon & Description: Serintie Description: A bow made for days of great need, it is a powerful weapon. it has 1-3 range capabilties. The bow itself can split into two short swords, and thus it has melee capabilities. Dress Code: Every one moth laguz has a cape, but these are disguised to really be wings. the classic Crystalian outfit is a tunic made for easy moving,along with pants that allow east movement along the air, with strips cut out right at the ankles. Geography: '''The country is a desert, surrounded by mountains. the only pass is heavily guarded along with the skies. '''Country Animal: Firefly Country Flora: Sunbulb(A flower that lights up) Country Motto: "The world is a harsh place." Main exports: Crystal, if they were still trading. Powerful forces within the country: The monarchy, and the militia who is command of a general appointed by the current ruler. Royal Family: Luxali Dragalis, and her only son Neeva Dragalis. the father, Rerkios Dragalis, is deceased. Public Views on: Brandeds: They only treat them with questions. they often wonder how a person could be of both Beorc and laguz parentage. Beorcs: They hate them to the core. All they can see is their greed for precious things. Laguz: Laguz are well liked, since they have similar abilities to themselves. Foreign Races: They will let them in only once, to see how they would react to everything. War: They wish not to, but if they are threatened, they will go all out to take care of the problem. Miscellaneous Comments: I will be making a character for Neeva, who is missing from Crystalis at the moment... and besides that, I have nothing else. What power does the Church have:the church encourages everyone to increase their towns into cities, as is said by king Luthor the first. it has great potential, but little power is used. Who are the ruling classes? The ruling classes are the monarchs, but below them are leaders of communities, who are elected by the communities themselves. the leaders have 5% of everyones money to build something that will make the community stand out.